Normally dogs are let outside in a fenced in area or walked on a leash to allow them to take care of their bathroom duties. These methods provide mental and physical stimulation for the dog and enables them to satisfy some of their basic instincts such as the marking of their territory.
However, some dogs are too young, too old, or so sick that they may not have adequate control of their bodily functions. This translates into a mess inside a home or car. Additionally, city ordinances or neighborhood regulations may require that owners pick up the droppings of their canine friends during a neighborhood walk. Such can be a rather unpleasant task.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which one can effectively contain the droppings from their dogs without the mess and unpleasantness described above.